The new and distinct cultivar of grape named ‘Faith’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of A-1962 (female parent) and Jupiter (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,309; male parent) made in 1990. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1992 in a vineyard near Clarksville, Ark. and one was selected for its seedless, medium large, non-slipskin blue/black berries. The fruit grows in medium sized clusters, the vines have medium vigor and the plants are healthy.